A Lady In The Street And A Freak In The Bed
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: For my new friend AkireAlev. Summary: Kendall and Logan need to be punished...


_**A Lady In The Street and A Freak In The Bed**_

The next morning, Kendall and Logan got up and showered- er, not together of course. Carlos and James would kill them. Yeah. No.

The two walked into the living room where they found their boyfriends. They waved and headed to the door. That is until all the questioning began.

"Where are you going?" James asked Kendall. Kendall smiled sweetly at his older boyfriend.

"To the pool?" Kendall said which actually sounded more like a question than an answer. James looked at him for a moment. He could almost feel the innocence radiating off of Kendall.

"And you?" Carlos asked Logan. Logan smiled and gestured to Kendall.

"With Kendall?" Logan asked Carlos. Both guys nodded and Kendall and Logan squealed. They ran out the apartment while the other two just shook their heads. Logan and Kendall happily skipped to the pool and got smoothies. They were currently resting their pretty faces and sweet asses on lounge chairs. Up until Jett and Dak sauntered over to the two.

"Hey, pretty girl." Jett cooed. Kendall opened his eyes and blushed at Jett's words. Jett sat in the lounge chair next to Kendall's while Dak took the chair next to Logan.

"So, about those dates?" Dak said as smooth as silk. Jett was smiling at Kendall with that cocky arrogant smile fuzzing over Kendall's mind. Logan and Kendall were having trouble remember that they had extremely jealous and possessive men just upstairs. Just as Kendall and Logan were about to succumb to the dark side, James and Carlos walked up out of no damn where. They were already pissed off with themselves for not making sure Jett and Dak don't come back. Now they walk up to see them flirting with their babies. Not to mention the fact that Logan and Kendall were smiling and giggling like little school girls.

Carlos and James bounded over to the four of them. James literally scooped Kendall up bridal style and he leaned down and kissed Kendall hard on the mouth, letting Kendall know that he was his man and who's team he was on. Kendall squeal and clung to James for dear life. James pulled back when he felt that Kendall couldn't breath. He put the stunned blond down on the ground and glared at Jett.

"A what? Date. You mean date what's mine? Kendall's mine. As in this right here." James turns Kendall around and bending him over so his round basically girl ass was high in the air and points to it while Jett just get horny. "This right here is my ass. You will never get to touch him, fuck this ass, cuddle, or any other goddamn thing you can think of. Kendall is mine and I would kill for my little mama" James growled. Then there were a series of curses and a scream. James and Jett and Carlos and Dak were going head to head. Logan and Kendall needed a way to get their men away from from Jett and Dak. Then Kendall got the absolute best idea. He shot Logan a follow my lead look. Logan nodded/

"Please, Daddy. Stop. Jamie, guess what? I'm horny. Like now." Kendall said then kitty licked James' mouth. Logan followed suit.

"Yeah, Papi. I want you to take me." Logan said as they both began walking away. They knew James and Carlos were way too horny to pass up that deal. Kendall and Logan maybe made it to the elevator until they were yanked into the elevator. Kendall squealed and everyone heard him. Clear as day.

"Oh. So you horny?" James growled. James grabbed Kendall's ass and squeezed it. "You know what I'd love to see, Carlos?" James asked Carlos who pulled off Logan's neck and looked at James.

"What would you love to see?" Carlos asked looking at a dazed looking Kendall. James smirked.

"Kendall and Logan together." James growled huskily. At this Kendall and Logan snapped out of their dazed state and looked at each other. Umm no. They both were submissive not abrasive.

"And don't worry. You aren't fucking. Just a little... show for yah man." James said as the elevator door open. James and Carlos literally sprinted with Kendall and Logan in their arms to Kendall's and Logan's bedroom.

In a matter of seconds, Kendall and Logan were stripped butt ass naked. A naked Kendall and Logan were in the middle of Logan's bed butt ass naked while Carlos and Logan were sportin black Joe Boxers and rock hard solids. Kendall shrugged and leaned forward and kissed Logan. Logan's tongue surged into Kendall's mouth. Kendall rolled his tongue against Logan's tongue while his small hand found Logan's dick. His hand tightened around Logan's dick causing Logan to groan while Kendall broke the kiss for and kissed his way down Logan's chest. Kendall kissed his way down Logan's happy trail all the way to Logan's southern region. All the while their possessive boyfriends watched the entire scene unravel, their dicks twitching in anticipation what was clearly about to happen.

Kendall flattened his tongue across the slit of Logan's dick, lapping at the pre- cum in the process. Kendall licked and sucked at the undersides of Logan's dick with his tongue, his taste buds bursting with the flavor of Logan's dick.

"You taste funny." Kendall said scrunching up his cute little button noes, his face being over thrown by a cute ick expression. Kendall giggled at the face that Logan had made.

"What's that supposed to mea-" The rest of Logan's sentence was cut off when Kendall swallowed him whole. What can he say? Dealing with James and his constant 'little' problem that in Heinz sight wasn't so 'little' since it came In a big, long, thick, 10½ package. Just saying he was used to swallowing stuff. He's had tons and tons of practice. Again, just saying.

Kendall's small fingers traveled and roamed their way to Logan's balls and fondled the smooth sacs in his soft hands and fingers. Logan let out a high pitched wail typed thing sending vibrations through Carlos' dick and shivers down James' through his little baby at work. Kendall had very strong ass suction. Kendall pulled off Logan's dick with a 'pop' and he licked his lips. He turned to James and Carlos whose eyes were clouded with extreme lust.

Kendall shot them flirty, seductive, and suggestive smile. "Well, are you going to sit there or are me and you going to play the 'See how Jamie can make Kendall scream' game, Jamie?" Kendall asked shyly up at James. And that's when our dear Jamie boy lost it and all sense of reality and everything else that went along with it. James pounced on Kendall as if a lion would pounce on a gazelle. And in a sense and in this particular case, Kendall is James' gazelle.

James thrusted into Kendall's tight pucker as Kendall some how managed to lay on his back. Kendall let out a mind blowing, ear shattering, earth stopping scream any of the three other guys had ever heard in their entire live and trust and believe when I say they've seen a lot, they've seen a lot.

James gripped Kendall's dick and pulled and tugged very violently at it. If Kendall had been thinking straight or even in the right mind set at all he would have probably questioned whether or not James was trying to pull his dick off of his little body. But he didn't and the thought hadn't even crossed his mind because within a few of James' thrusts, tugs, and pulls, Kendall came with a broken cry/sob/scream/ wail typed thing of James' name while James began thrusting into the more than willing body as Kendall began to cum very violently. His body quaking, shaking, and shivering. James was thick, rough, and hard in Kendall's tight walls. James kept thrusting into the more than willing body taking all ability from Kendall to speak, use his word, and complete a complete sentence beside 'Ahhhh Ahhhh' if you count those as real sentences. All Kendall could do was let out a series of loud high pitched screams while James' grunts could be mistaken for animals fighting for the last gazelle carcass. James just kept on pounding into Kendall's tight body.

While Logan and Carlos were smack dab in the middle of it. Carlos had Logan on all fours. Carlos had worked in four of his fingers into Logan's tight ass while Logan let out a series of high pitched wails and screeches of absolute pleasure. Logan was just begging. _**Begging**_. Begging to be fucked and for Carlos to stop being a prick and fuck him. Carlos smirked and pulled all four of his fingers out of Logan's ass while Logan turned and laid on his back all the while Carlos spits on his hand and slicks his dick up so it's nice and slippery. Just like James didn't do.

Speak of the raw devil, While Carlos rammed into Logan without any type of warning or precaution even uttered, James was thrusting into Kendall's tired body while Kendall kept right along screaming and sobbing for more. He was going to be so hoarse after all this is over, it ain't even funny. But the sad part was James was no where near tired as Kendall was. He was nearing ecstasy as fast as a run away train: sporadically moving and at a fast pase. And when he would start to ease up on Kendall's body, he just would wind up going twice as fast, reminding himself that Kendall initiated all of it. In his head, clearly this screaming and moaning disarray of beauty was asking for it. Kendall wrapped his legs around James' waist while James was still brutalizing Kendall's prostate. By the James actually cums, there will be no more prostate in Kendall at all. James pulled out when Kendall seemed to cum for the forty millionth time but in all actuality and reality was about five or six times. One begins to wonder how much cum Kendall actually has in his body. James plopped onto his back as Kendall tiredly crawled onto James dick to ride him cowgirl style. Kendall was absolutely exhausted but he was willing to push himself to and past his own personal limits for James. James' dick stood beet read, at the maximum peak of full attention while oozing pre- cum. So lucky for Kendall, it's all downhill from here because the ride is down is always faster than the one up.

Kendall sank down onto James' shaft. Kendall screamed when James' thrust met him halfway. When James thrusted upward he connected with Kendall's prostate perfectly. James gripped Kendall's hips because by now James had seen that the blond was in no shape or form to be doing this by himself. Usually, Kendall would be bouncing like the freaking energizer bunny rabbit on crack and meth by himself but this time James had to help him bounce. So James picked the small boy up and pulled him back down with so much force, Kendall felt his entire body quake and vibrate while James picked up the pace signaling that he was finally close.

_While On The Other Hand_

Carlos was now taking Logan from the back. Carlos had a nice fast and rough pattern going but it was now becoming very shaky. His thrusts were uneven and becoming sloppy. Carlos' hips were doing some type of wild uncoordinated dance that his hips didn't even know themselves. The hand that was jerking Logan off was becoming wild and shaky and totally uneven. Carlos' hand tightened around Logan's dick as Logan screamed out in ecstasy. Logan then came with a scream of Carlos' names. Carlos came only seconds later when Logan's walls contrasted around his dick almost painfully. They both collapsed into one big heap and watch as Kendall finished James off. They saw Kendall bouncing with James' help, of course. James' thrust were becoming more erratic and way more hurried. James slammed his eyes shut as a wall of pleasure took over his body while he shot boiling hot cum up Kendall's ass. Kendall collapsed on top of James' larger body heaving. Kendall rolled off James as James pulled the little bunny/kitty close to his side while Kendall yawned cutely. Kendall snuggled into James' warmth and his warm embrace. "That was fun." Kendall squeaked out hoarsely. James, Carlos and Logan laughed at the little blond who was completely exhausted.

"Yeah. It was. I didn't know Kendall was this kinky." Carlos said to James who smirked at the other two. Kendall purred into James' chest making James oh so proud to be with the beauty of Kendall.

"Yeah. There's a lot of stuff that Kendall do in the bedroom. We should do this again. Right, Kenny?" James asked. There was no answer just really adorabley cute snores. James pulled Kendall closer to hi

s side. James smiled down at Kendall. He was just so damned cute for no reason at all.

"I guess he tireded his self out." Logan said smiling at the adorableness that was Kendall Knight.

"I guess he did. I love you, Baby Doll." James whispered to Kendall while Carlos pulls Logan close and Logan snuggles into Carlos' side for a well deserved rest.

"Love you too, Jay." Kendall whispered back in his sleep. The three 'Awww'ed. James, Carlos and Logan all shut their eyes and let sleep take over their soar, tired but love filled bodies.

_**A/N- This is for my new friend AkireAlev**__** a.k.a Erika. Yeah, she made me smile and saved my ass because Crash! Is not that type of story! Lol. She knows what it means. But I hope all of you liked this especially you Erika. Bye Loves.**_

_**One Love. Peace In The Middle East.**_

_**~Swayzee Sweetheart**_


End file.
